Coffee?
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: JackGwen. Coffee anyone? Working in the hub...acctually not so much working...no working at all. Coffee incident, wet clothes, empty hub you get the drift. M for sex obviously! one shot


-1Coffee? -

Jack and Gwen working or not so much working

---

"How's those reports coming?", Jack asked leaning over Gwen's shoulder.

"Jack!", Gwen gasped, "god, why do you always do that?"

Jack grinned mischievously, "It's funny", he turned serious, "So, how are those reports?"

"They're...um…they're fine…just finishing up..", she glanced up at Jack. He grinned at her.

"Fine!", she threw her hands up, "I haven't even started them".

Jack leaned casually against her desk and Gwen suddenly felt intoxicated by his closeness, "You were sleeping"

"No I wasn't", Gwen protested, "I was just…"

"Sleeping?", Jack supplied.

"No. I- Where are the others?", she asked desperate for back up.

"They went on a weevil hunt which you would have heard about if you were not asleep", he smirked at her knowing he had her caught.

"I didn't sleep well last night", Gwen told him.

Jack nodded, "Well, you have sometime before the others get back. Why don't you just have a quick sleep".

Gwen flashed her best smile at him, "Thanks".

Jack disappeared and she let her head drop to her hands. She cradled her head, massaging her temples trying to get the image of Jack out of her head. After a while she gave up and let herself daydream about herself in bed with her boss.

"Gwen?"

Gwen jumped up quickly from her seat, bashing into Jack, who stood behind her, in the process.

She turned quickly and took in his wet clothes and the now empty mug in his hands.

"Oh, my god!", she covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm so sorry".

She grabbed the box of tissues from her desk and held them out to Jack.

He looked from the mug to the tissue, down to his soaked clothes then back up at an astonished Gwen

"Coffee?", he smiled weakly holding out the empty mug.

Gwen smiled despite herself and took the mug. Leaving it on her desk she took a few tissues from the box and began to pat at his soaked shirt. Jack grabbed a few tissues of his own and wiped off his arms.

Gwen threw her soaked tissues in the bin and grabbed another clean one. She looked up at him and caught his eye. He grinned at her and she felt her knees go weak. She smiled faintly back and took a step closer to him. She was so close his chest brushed gently against hers causing chills up and down her spine.

Gwen looked to his cheek and saw a splatter of coffee residing there. She reached her hand up and brushed the droplets away.

Her eye's carried back to his and she realized his were closed.

She smiled to herself and stretched herself up to her full height. Standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips against Jack's cheek. His eyes flew open at her touch and he stared at her in wonder.

She put a finger to his lips and again kissed his cheek.

She let her tongue slowly lick the droplets of coffee from his cheek.

Gwen groaned as the taste of coffee and Jack hit her tastebuds.

His hands fell to her waist supporting her.

She let her mouth wander across his face until it reached Jack's waiting lips. She took a deep breath then kissed him passionately. His hands began to travel over her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair.

They broke apart and gasped for air.

"Guess we better get you out of these wet clothes", Gwen murmured huskily.

Jack grinned down at her, "If you insist".

His shirt quickly dissolved under her nimble finger and she stared down at his well toned chest. The coffee had seeped through his shirt and his chest was damp with both the drink and sweat.

Gwen dipped her head and placed open mouth kisses along his chest. Swirling her tongue every now and then. She felt him shudder and she grinned.

Jack pulled her head up and pressed his lips to her forcefully. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Gwen let Jack win.

He led her to the small common area where there were a few couches and armchairs.

Gwen tilted her head back slightly to receive her kiss. It was soft and tender, unlike the passionate embrace they had shared earlier. He pushed his hands into her hair. His mouth, his lips, his tongue exploring hers.

Gwen moaned slightly as he increased the pressure and pushed her body tight up against his. Wrapping her arms around Jack they fell back onto the old couch.

"Jack," she gasped as he slid his hand underneath her blouse and gently caressed her breast. she wrapped her legs around him feeling his hardness pushing against her.

Undoing the buttons on her blouse he pushed it over her shoulders and down her arms until she was free of it completely.

Arching her head back he began a trail of kisses down her neck and throat until he reached the place where his hands had been only a moment before.

Gwen had never before felt so completely wanted by anyone, not even Rhys.

"I want you," she choked.

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled mischievously, purposely misunderstanding her plea as his tongue circled her nipple.

Gwen's hands moved down to the button of his trousers wondering if the rest of his body felt as amazing as what she had already experienced.

She eased the trousers over his firm buttocks and slid them down his legs with her foot, not wanting to release his body for a second.

His mouth found hers again as his hands found her belt buckle, determined to reach what she had hidden inside.

Gwen felt his hands exploring the whole of her body now. His strong hands.

Her whole body shuddered as his fingers traced a path along the inside of her thigh, towards the flimsy fabric, which was the only thing that was preventing them from becoming one.

Jack's breath was becoming more ragged as Gwen slipped out of her panties.

For just a second they paused and looked at each other, maybe just to be sure that this was what they both wanted, but there was no doubt in either of their minds.

Gwen pulled him towards her and shifted her position slightly so that she was looking up at him, and then his mouth was upon hers once more. His fingers burning her skin, she wanted him. He reached down and guided himself inside her.

"Oh God" Gwen cried.

She had never felt such bliss. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him further into her. Each thrust sent more and more waves of pleasure crashing over them. Finally, neither of them could take any more, and they held each other tightly as, together, they tumbled over the edge.  
Shaking and bathed in sweat, they lay side by side.

Gwen let her tongue circle her mouth and lick her lips. She could still taste the coffee.

She leaned up on her elbow and glanced down at Jack.

"Guess you know not to sneak up on people now", she smirked.

"I think you just gave me a reason to do it again", he smiled at her then got up.

Gwen watched him slip his pants back on, admiring his figure.

He turned to her and smirked when he caught her watching him. He walked slowly over to her and held his hand out to help her up.

She gently took his hand and he pulled her up with so much force that he bare chest hit his. He smiled charmingly down at her and took her in his arms. He dipped her slightly and kissed her tenderly.

He straightened her again and Gwen smiled in shock at him.

The loving look in his eye quickly turned a mischievous one.

"Want some coffee?"


End file.
